Will you come back?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT!] What if the Crooked Man and Bigby Wolf fell down in the Witching Well? Snow White still hopes that he will come back, and so as the Big Bad Wolf's closest friends, but... Will he really come back? (MY FIRST FIC OF TWAU, PLEASE, BE NICE!)
1. I was thinking about you

**Oh, God… I HAD to do this Fic… I HAD TO XD! Okay, the summary explains EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN HERE, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**LET'S GO!**

Chapter 1: _I was thinking about you._

She still worked at that hour. She had a lot of files to inspect about the last case. She needed to rest too, but…

It was a week ago since everything went… to hell.

Once she finished, she didn't go to bed. She was so tired, but she _had_ to check if…

She walked slowly there… So slowly, maybe she knew the answers about her false hopes, but…

God, she was so broken.

_-A week ago…-_

"_Now, for your sentence-"_

"_We don't have to become murderers." Greenleaf interrupted her._

"_What are you talking about?" Bluebeard frowned._

"_He's guilty! I know that, but we don't have to kill anybody." She looked at everyone. "We can imprison him. Lock him up forever… somewhere he can never hurt anyone again."_

"_How can we be sure he won't scape?"_

"_I can help! We'll use magic. I assure you-"_

"_That's not good enough." Bluebeard interfered._

"_Maybe she…"_

"_There will be more if he isn't stopped!" Nerissa talked._

"_We can't leave him live!"_

"_So we get rid of him!"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_We can send him away!"_

"_Everyone! Listen up!" Snow White shut the crowd. "Clearly," She touched her forehead. "We're having trouble agreeing on a suitable punishment. So I think we-"_

"_This is going nowhere!" _

"_Someone needs to make a decision!" God, she was so TIRED of Bluebeard, always complaining her decisions…_

"_Who?"_

"_I hope you aren't suggesting yourself."_

_Finally, a voice seemed to hear her thoughts about find a solution…_

"_We should have a vote. Make it democratic…" Bigby Wolf suggested. Snow wanted to thank him, but she could do it later. They were deciding the Crooked Man's punishment._

"_Do you really think that's going to work?"_

"_He's right. Nobody can agree on anything."_

"_What about Bigby?" Snow frowned. What was Nerissa suggesting?_

"_What about him?"_

"_He was appointed, he's… The only official representative, really. He should be the judge."_

_Snow looked at her friend's expression. He frowned, unsecure about the Mermaid's decision. _

"_That makes sense to me."_

"_I guess it does."_

"_Okay."_

"_Fine."_

_The new Deputy Mayor tried to help the Sheriff, he really looked troubled._

"_Are you sure? This isn't how it's-"_

"_It's what the people want, Miss White." God, she was about to grab Bluebeard…_

"… _Okay. Mr Wolf. It's your call."_

"_Snow, I-" She really felt bad._

"_Just… Do what you think it's right." She said._

_She had to admit it. She was afraid about Bigby's decision. The official punishment was throwing the Crooked Man to the Witching Well, but… She didn't like see those type of things… She was starting to consider Greenleaf's opinion, but… It was the Big Bad Wolf's decision._

_He was silent, looking at the guilty man._

"_Yes, Sheriff…"_

_There was anger in his brown eyes, even a great rage… Snow, for a second, thought that maybe he could do something worse… But she almost sighed when she saw when his eyes softened and he faced the crowd._

"_Everyone… I'm-"_

"_Not this way!"_

_. . ._

_That was when suddenly everything went to shit to her. Her blue eyes were looking how the Crooked Man rolled his hands with the handcuffs around Bigby's neck, dragging him and himself to the Well. The crowd walked quickly towards them._

"_I hope you all remember this moment!"_

_Snow walked faster. There was NO way she was going to let him…-_

"_Think of me when you try to sleep!"_

_Bigby finally could get freed from the grip, but the Crooked Man grabbed his arms meanwhile he was about to throw himself to the Well._

_Snow tried to get closer, and Bigby noticed it. He looked at her._

"_Snow, don't…!"_

_And those were his last words._

_He was distracted, and the Crooked Man pulled from sheriff's arms, making him stumble and fall inside the Witching Well._

_. _

_._

_._

_There was an uncomfortable silence. Nobody could react about what recently happened._

"… _Shit…"_

"_Oh my God…"_

_Snow couldn't answer at anything that they were saying. She was still looking at the Witching Well, hoping that… maybe… Bigby made it. He could do it and saved himself…_

"_At least Fabletown is safe without them…"_

_Finally she woke up. Without __**them**__? She turned to stare at Bluebeard._

"_What did you just say…?"_

"_What? Fabletown is safe without THEM! Yes, you heard well. THEM. Because he wasn't going to protect the people…!"_

"_How dare you?!" Nerissa yelled._

"_How can you think of that way?!"_

"_Maybe he's right…"_

"_That was the best!"_

_Snow stared at the crowd… How could they be that hypocrites?!_

"_I can't believe it… Bigby PROMISED he was going to protect all of YOU!" Nerissa shouted, making everyone shut. "You deserve Crane! If Bigby hadn't been here from the beginning…"_

"_That's right!" Snow frowned, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "What would have happened then? Holly, we… Maybe we couldn't find Lily's body… We couldn't figure out this case… And all these things could keep going!"_

"… _Snow's right." Beauty said, finally._

"_Yeah…" _

"_Mmph. I won't change my mind."_

_The Deputy Mayor closed her eyes._

"_Everybody OUT."_

"_Snow?"_

"… _Please. It's over."_

_The crowd obeyed without words. When Snow finally was alone, she let her tears fall down, crashing to the ground._

"_God… Just… Oh, God… Bigby…"_

_After a long moment, she decided she needed somewhere else to cry._

_-Now-_

And there she was again, looking inside the Witching Well, waiting… And waiting…

Flycatcher explained this to her and it was clear, so clear…

"_**This is the Witching Well. It destroys and devours, but our path lies this way."**_

She understood that, she really did. But the thing that she couldn't understand was… Why? Why him?

He just wanted to change…

He couldn't change the past, that was true, but…

She opened her eyes; they were a little red because of the less rest.

Bigby Wolf was someone who could never be understood at first sight. Of course, because of his past, he was a danger to everyone's eyes. But that wasn't for Snow White's sight. He always told her words to cheer her up when Crane used to insult her without reason. He was her friend, the closest person she had.

Until _that_ moment.

"_If anyone's to blame, it's me. You don't need to be yelling at her."_

"_Go head, I didn't mean to cut you off."_

"_You're doing your best. It's all anyone can do."_

"_You'll fix it."_

"_You'll figure it out. You're better than I am with this political stuff."_

"_I trust you you'll make the right decision."_

"_I thought you were dead, Snow…"_

"_I'm glad you're… not dead."_

"_If Snow wants to come with me, I'm not going to stop her."_

"_I'm sorry, Snow… and I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."_

"_Fuck no! Are you kidding me?! It's horrible what happened tonight, I wish it didn't happen!"_

"_Don't worry, Snow… I'll be okay."_

"_I just want you to be careful. I almost lost you once-"_

"_**I'm not yours to lose!"**_

Fuck. She didn't mean to be so cruel with Bigby; she still remembered the pain that filled his brown eyes when she yelled at him.

But he even still was there, with her.

"_Snow… I'd never leave you."_

The one who left was her. She left him. She saw him fall, and fall through that darkness… That lonely he was so used to, as she was too.

She was alone again, without anyone important to her…

Her rational side told her to move on, to leave the damned well and rest for her work to Fabletown…

But her emotional side begged her to wait, to still looking around every night in the Witching Well, waiting for some noise or something to make her think that… Maybe…

"Bigby… This is… Weird… Talking to you this way… But… I was thinking about you and… The last few days have been pains in the brain without you around, making me feel worse. I… I'm sorry… Good night."

With that said, she walked out of there, trying to ignore the pain burning her chest.

_To Be Continued…_

**GODDAMNIT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**ReviewS?**


	2. I was thinking about me

**Hello, guys! Did you like the fic? Well, it will be a little short, but it will be nice, I hope you still like it! Let's continue this story..**

**LET'S START!**

Chapter 2: _I was thinking about me._

"Come in."

Since her work started, she spent three stupid hours of argues with Bluebeard, the worst was that he never waited in the line, and people got mad, she noticed three days ago, but he still was bothering because of Crane's case, stealing money from Fabletown. Then, she relaxed a little when Grendel was the next. He wasn't a nice guy, but at least he kept his respect until the end, because she told him nothing could work in the conversation if he was yelling all his problems. He explained that Holly had problems about money, and she couldn't come, so he came. He asked her if she could lend him money. Snow White told him that she had to think about it, but maybe she could do it. Gren thanked her and left. Now, another person came in, but she was reading some files, without knowing the fable's identity.

"… Good afternoon, Miss White."

She blinked and stared with surprise at Nerissa, who was smiling sadly at her. She hadn't seen her since the _accident_. She wasn't wearing those clothes from the Pudding n' Pie anymore. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Nerissa. How are you?"

"… I've been better. But, thank you." She sat in the chair, in front of her.

"So, what brings you here? Do you have a problem?"

"No. I… I just wanted to talk about _that_ night."

Snow stared at the fable; she sighed and showed her a sorrowful expression.

"Are you okay? I knew Bigby really cared of you. He gave you money for your economic problems and… He saved you from the Crooked Man." Snow wasn't looking at her eyes; she was staring at the files she was reading recently.

"I should be the one asking that." The Mayor looked at her with the question written in her face. "Miss White, you and Bigby used to be good friends, the way you two used to look out for each other was something incredible to me." She confessed. "I haven't seen a relation like that in a long time." Nerissa smiled. "So… Are you okay?"

"… I'm not."

She wasn't okay.

She couldn't be okay.

Will she ever going to be okay again?

Still, she couldn't understand why she was feeling so heartless, so hurt and sad. She saw people she cared died, but with Bigby was something that she wasn't able to stand. Her chest was burning, hurting inside; meanwhile the headache was making her remember all the times with her friend.

"Is that so?" She deeply sighed. "Miss White, I…"

"Please… Don't call me like that." She said in a bittersweet tone. "If you want, call me like you want, you don't have to be so respectful to me."

"… Then… Snow?"

"Yes?"

"You know? I… I really liked Bigby."

"… What do you mean?"

"I don't know… He's not as bad as everyone says he is." She said in a strange tone, confusing her. "They said he was a monster, but the first time I officially saw him, he seemed… lonely… to me. He's kind of violent, but Georgie didn't give him any choice about it, and it scared me a little when he asked me about Lily. Well, that time, my lips _were_ sealed." She murmured bitterly. "But when Crane was ordering me to tell him the truth about…" She didn't want to finish the sentence, Snow nodded, silently telling her to continue. "When you two appeared, and Bigby showed his way to handle the people who are doing the things in the wrong way… I don't know how to explain it". She closed her eyes.

"_Crane, get away from her!"_

His own voice was powerful before everyone in Fabletown, Nerissa couldn't describe it.

"He was the first person but Faith and Lily that gave a damn about me. He promised me I would be free. And he did it."

"… I'm sorry. I never thought you would be this…-"

"It's okay." She smiled. "I know you're a good person. You really are… Like that night… When Bloody Mary…"

Snow White's face showed angst and sadness. How could she forget that?

"… Thank you, for helping me."

"I could say the same. Thanks for not saying anything."

_-That night-_

_When Bigby Wolf and Snow White left with Crane, Nerissa could relax. Shit, she was scared to death when he suddenly came and told her that he would make her talk, even if she had to lose her life about it._

_But she couldn't calm herself anymore._

_Not after hearing those shots._

_She abruptly got up and tried to get out, but Vivian noticed her._

"_Nerissa." She stopped her. "You can't."_

_The little mermaid stared at her partner with fear in her eyes._

"_It's not our battle. We have enough problems. You have to rest. Go to sleep."_

_She nodded and stayed in the room, meanwhile Vivian was talking to Georgie._

_She did her best to not to come out, but when the shots were even more than she expected, she couldn't stand it anymore._

_This time, she quietly walked to the door where the Sheriff disappeared. She blinked when she heard a last loud shot. The rain made her shiver and walked in the alley._

"_Oh God, Bigby!" She heard a cry._

_No, no, no._

_What the hell was going on?!_

"_It was a good show."_

_She froze when she heard that cold and sadistic voice._

"_But, you know. It just didn't know when to end."_

_No way._

_No way._

_No way was it HER._

_She heard a strange noise coming from the walls._

"_You know… You wouldn't think silver bullets would work on anything but a pure werewolf, but… as it turns out… that's just not the case." After a pause and a silence but the rain's noise, Bloody Mary spoke again. "Right, Wolfy?"_

_What had she done to Bigby?_

"_I mean, hey, look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but… really, guys…" She laughed. "Can you argue with these results?... 'Cause I know I can't."_

_What she was going to do?_

_Why wasn't she hearing anything from Snow or Bigby?_

_What happened?_

_Were they hurt? _

_Were they almost dying?!_

_She walked faster._

"_Wait! Stop!"_

_She stopped a little when she heard the future Deputy Mayor's voice._

"_Just… Take him, okay? Take Crane… Just, stop… Please."_

"_Mmmm… Yeah, I don't know…"_

_Then she finally heard his voice._

"_Snow… Don't do this."_

_She easily noticed he was hurt, tired and almost dying, she could tell._

"_It's your lucky day, kid. The Crooked Man says it's okay with him."_

"_**The Crooked Man!**__" Nerissa angrily thought. THAT BASTARD…!_

"_Hello, Ichabod. Got a stomach ache?... _

_She was almost near of them, but she was too afraid of Mary._

"_Oh, and just between us, girls… Crane ain't no killer. I mean, look at his face. Couldn't stick a pig if his life depended… Kinda like your boyfriend here. Too pussy to ruin a Tweedle's day."_

_She blinked again when a crack sound made the Big Bad Wolf growl in pain._

"_Well, this is gonna be… A beautiful relationship we have with you guys. Really, I mean it. I'm jazzed about it… Out with the old… In with the new… Long live the Queen… I'm sure we'll be in touch. See ya' around."_

_Nerissa, finally gave herself the courage to see what was happening. She saw Bloody Mary's back. And she gasped in horror when she saw Snow and Bigby in the ground. She wasn't worried about the werewolf appearance. When the cars drove and disappeared, she slowly walked towards them._

"… _Miss White?"_

_Snow turned, surprised. She stared with scared eyes at the angst eyes, full of tears._

"… _Nerissa?"_

"_Yes… I'm Nerissa."_

"… _You… Please… Nerissa… Please… Help me…" She begged. "Help me find a way take Bigby to his apartment… Fast."_

"… _I… Crane… Forgot his keys…" She mentioned._

"_His car's keys?"_

"_Yes… They're inside…"_

"_Can you bring them? Please…! I-I'll take Bigby to his car and then…"_

"_Yes, of course."_

_She run to the Pudding N' Pie and she sighed when no one saw her. She grabbed the keys of the ground and ran again to the principal door of the place, where Crane's car was. She saw Snow White, ready to drive, with the hurt sheriff inside._

"_Miss White! Here they are." Snow smiled at her._

"_Thank you…" She took her hands. "I really appreciate it."_

_Nerissa nodded and she saw how Snow drove off._

_-Now-_

"I always asked myself how you could hide Crane's car." Nerissa laughed a little.

"I thought you would be in trouble, but I put it back from the Trip Trap place. Holly didn't care because she wanted to burn it and I didn't deny her wish." She giggled.

Nerissa grinned. She couldn't believe she was talking friendly with the Deputy Mayor.

"…"

"Mundies say, when they are suffering for stuffs, they write things like 'Let it go' 'Move on without it', shits like those." She told Snow. "But for me… If Bigby won't be with us anymore… I'll move on… But I'll always remember him, because no matter what, he was a hero, people don't want to admit it… But it's real…"

"…" She was silently listening.

"You know? I still think he will come back, do you think the same?"

Finally her face showed another expression: confusion. After the accident, a lot of the crowd said that it was the best that Bigby was gone, even in that unfair situation.

"… I…" Well, that happened exactly a week with two days ago. She wasn't able to talk with anyone about it but Colin. Yes, Bigby let Colin stay, but she wasn't angry. She could think that she was better with Colin's companionship. "I… I go to the Witching Well after midnight." She confessed. Colin and Nerissa were the ones who knew that at the moment.

"Yeah?"

"… Yes."

"So, that answers my question. You still believe that… Maybe…"

"Yes." She repeated. "I don't sleep in my apartment anymore… I sleep in Bigby's. Colin doesn't matter, he feels lonely, so…" She closed her eyes with a painful smile. "I can't believe he won't come back, that's why…"

"It's okay, I get it." Nerissa nodded.

After a long silence, the little mermaid got up.

"Thank you, Snow. I'm happy that you trust me."

"… The same goes for you." She smiled sadly.

"Well, at least you can feel a little better, with all this shit bothering you."

"Yeah."

"See you."

Snow nodded, seeing Nerissa disappear after closing the door. Well, it didn't take time when another person was entering.

It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She let her hair down, and brushed it with her fingers. She wasn't that tired like the other days. After talking to Nerissa, she felt a lot better. She always doubted about trusting people, there wasn't anyone else but Bigby in her life after what happened with her ex-husband and her sister. She was alone, Bigby too, and with that, they were friends, sharing their lonely. No matter what, he always was there with her, arguing, laughing, or just talking about work.

She noticed her steps where the only thing she could hear in that place.

As always, dark, silent, lonely.

She looked down, inside that darkness that swallowed the most important person to her.

"… Hello, Bigby." She smiled a little. "You know? Nerissa came just to talk to me. She made me feel better, but still… I can't be happy without you here… You were the sheriff, the fable who people feared, but to me, you were,_ are_ and will be the hero of Fabletown. Because I saw you change… Nerissa knows it too, Colin does too… Beauty too…" She felt the tears in her eyes. "I was thinking about me… And I wonder… What can I do know… If you're not with me? I still can't understand why… When you left… I can't get it… It hurts so much that I can't easily breathe." She sobbed.

_To be continued…_

**Hi, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Snow and Nerissa are starting to be friends and Snow White doesn't know how she feels about Bigby..**

**Well, See you!**

**Fighting!**


	3. I was thinking about us

**Hello, people! How are you today? I hope that all of you could be ok n.n Be ready for this chapter! I think this fic will have 7 to 10 chapters… I think so, I'm not sure, and what do you think? 7 o 10?**

**Well, LET'S START!**

Chapter 3: _I was thinking about us._

Snow White frowned, showing a deep rage in her icy blue eyes. What did he just _say_?

"Back off." Those were the only words she said, and then her look came back to the files.

"How dare you…?!"

"You know the exit. Out. You finished." She said, trying to hide her anger.

Bluebeard just left, cursing to the air. Snow just rubbed her forehead. How he dare to say that HE could be the new sheriff in Fabletown?

"I prefer the Woodsman." She said to the air, but Bufkin heard her.

"Well, you don't want anyone to be the sheriff, Miss. Am I wrong?" He asked sadly.

The Deputy Mayor stared at him with tired eyes. Three weeks, they had been living in that situation since the Big Bad Wolf was gone. It was sunny today and she sighed. The days were full of colors, but she still saw everything in gray tones. Her hair was down and she wore a light blue blouse and a dark skirt. Slowly, people stopped coming too much, the only one who never gave up was Bluebeard. That stupid asshole _ordering _her that she had to assign him as the new _sheriff_.

Yeah, sure… In his fucking dreams.

It was 09.00 pm, so she decided to leave. The King Cole was coming the next day and he told her that she could make plans and hang out. She thought about meet Nerissa, but she wasn't sure. With the time, she and the Mermaid became good friends, something that Snow really appreciated, because Bigby was her only friend, the most important person she had, but…

She started to accept the fact that Bigby would never come back, or at least that was she told herself every morning, but she wasn't totally sure about it. She still sensed him. It was so painful to her that she was used to feel it when she woke up.

She opened the door of the apartment 204, her new home.

"I'm here."

"Did you bring bourbon?" She heard a voice.

"Keep dreaming, Colin. I just brought juice." She grinned.

"Oh, come on. Just one bottle, ok?"

"No." She smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

"What are you going to cook, princess?"

"I just brought the cake that Mayor Cole gave me."

"Well, it doesn't sound bad."

After a long silence, Snow smiled bitterly when she noticed that the apartment still had Bigby's scent. She could swear she could feel him by her side, smoking and talking about work.

"Three weeks, eh?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Colin. She silently nodded and grabbed two plates. She put the first plate with cake in the floor to the pig, then she took her own and she sat in the blue chair.

"…" She tried to say something, but nothing came out from her mouth.

"Still feeling guilty." He guessed. "Come on, captain. It wasn't your fault; you wouldn't be living here if you were guilty of the accident." He joked, making Snow smile a little. "Bigby would say the same."

The Deputy Mayor just stared at her plate, remembering that night again, but after the accident.

_-After the Crooked Man's execution-_

_She decided she needed somewhere else to cry. She got out from there, feeling sick. She couldn't just believe it. The moment was repeated in her mind over and over. She run to the only place she could be relaxed at the moment, where she could find comfort. She thanked God that the door wasn't locked. She opened the door and closed violently. She leaned her back in the door, feeling her knees very weak._

"_Woah, woah… What the fuck, Bigby? What…?"_

_She gasped when she saw Colin looking at her with surprise in his eyes._

"… _Huh… Can I help you, miss?" He frowned. Snow didn't say anything. "What happened? Is the case closed?"_

_Snow sobbed loudly before she fell on her knees to the floor, shocking the pig._

"_Woah, slow down, Snow! What the hell happened?!"_

_She continued crying without saying a word. They didn't know how much time it took her to calm down, but when she did it, her eyes were red and tired. She still wanted to cry, but she needed to breathe. Colin, since she came, didn't leave, he waited until she could talk about it. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a cough. He throat was dry._

_Her blue eyes saw the pig, which looked sad._

"_Is it about Bigby?"_

_Snow stared at him; it seemed like he already knew where her sadness was coming from._

"… _We were… arguing about the Crooked Man's execution…"_

"_And I guess and HOPE that you decided to throw him down the Witching Well."_

"… _I wish I didn't, you know?" She whispered. Colin raised an eyebrow. "We decide that Bigby should decide his punishment. He was the sheriff, though…" The word 'was' hit her hard. "But… the Crooked Man fooled us and grabbed Bigby to the Witching Well-"_

"_Wait, what?!"_

"…" _The tears fell again. "I wanted to stop it, but when I tried, to protect me, he fell… Because of me."_

_Why did he do that? The answer wasn't anywhere… Just…_

_Why the Big Bad Wolf would sacrifice himself for someone like her?_

_She heard a sigh coming from Colin. Snow looked at him._

"_Well, I guess some of the people were happy." He said bitterly._

"…" _Her silence answered him._

"_Look, Snow… I shouldn't tell you, and I won't for now… But Bigby always wanted to protect the people who are important to him. You'd do anything to save the people you care about. Bigby did the right thing… But he was a completely moron." He smiled sadly._

_Snow White just sobbed before getting up and she sat in the old sheriff's chair._

"_Ha! That chair does NOT suit you at all." He joked._

_She smiled sadly at him. She couldn't leave this place. It felt so comforting and warm…_

"_Can I… stay?"_

"_If you want…"_

"_No… That's not what I meant… I… I want to live here."_

_The pig looked at her, shocked. But then he sighed again._

"_Well, I won't feel lonely. Come on… Live here if you want, captain. I could tell you stories."_

_She laughed a little._

_-Now-_

"Mmph… Bigby always wished to hear you laugh, at least one time." He mumbled, catching the Deputy Mayor's attention.

"… What?"

Colin raised an eyebrow. Until now, she really… did NOT notice anything at all…

"You sometimes are really dense…"

"Why do you say that?" She deeply frowned.

"You could tell when people are good or bad with your eyes, but you can read a man's heart?"

"… Uh?"

"Well, a Wolf's heart." He grinned.

"What… What are you talking about?"

"Come on, captain… You never noticed it? You know that Bigby was fond of you… But not in a friendly way."

The Mayor was silent. She tried to progress what Colin was saying, but… So suddenly… Telling her this… What was he trying to…?

"The way he used to look at you… The reason _why_ he accepted to be the Sheriff of Fabletown… Don't you really know?"

"Colin, stop it…"

"Snow, I've told you a lot of Bigby's stories that you didn't know. Still, you look like you don't notice it."

"…"

"Have you ever asked yourself why did he save you?"

"…"

"If it wasn't you the one who was rescued that time, Bigby still could be the beast he used to be centuries ago." He sighed. "You were the first fable that was saved by him. Since then, he wanted to change, to be a worth man." Then he stared at her with sorrow. "A worth man that _you _deserved."

.

.

.

She always wondered why Bigby used to be by her side all the time. Hell, she was like a bitch to him, and he still smiled at her, he protected her, he cared about her safety. Even if it sounded cruel, he sighed in pure relief when he saw her _alive_ and the one who was murdered was Lily. She always seemed cold, but he stayed with her…

Until the End.

She tried to ignore and deny the fact that the Big Bad Wolf was deeply _in love_ with her. She thought as the rumors used to be heard: that he just wanted to sleep with her and then leave her. At first, she believed it. With the centuries, she thought that Bigby just didn't want to be alone. But then she noticed the way he looked at her, she started to believe that he _wanted_ her, and at the same time he cared about her.

That wasn't his intention.

It was _Love_.

He just loved her in silence, not caring too much if she or the others could notice it someday. He didn't care what people thought of him. He just minded her opinion.

That sounded a little selfish, but…

It seemed like that.

"… Why are you telling me this now?" She asked.

Colin just sighed again.

"Because I wasn't sure if you knew it. Anyway, I'm sure he wanted you to know too."

"Well… That doesn't make me feel better…" She confessed.

"I know, Captain. Even if you don't feel the same, you still appreciated him."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Do you mind?"

"No, use the chair if you want… I'll go… You know."

"Well, good luck."

Snow nodded and left her new small apartment with lots of questions.

.

.

.

She put her hands in the edge of the Witching Well.

There she was again, staring deeply to the darkness of the Well.

"… You moron." She sighed with sadness. "I promised myself that I could visit you if I didn't cry, but…" She felt the tears burning her blue eyes. "You… All this time… I never realized that you _loved_ me. And the worst of all this shit is…" She sobbed. "That I recently realized how much you _mean_ to me." She stared angry at the depth of the Witching Well. "And yes. I said it in present! Because you're NOT dead. Nerissa agrees, Colin too, even Beauty and Beast!" She yelled. Snow felt stupid crying at something, but that made her feel a little better. "We're waiting for you, Bigby!... Will you come back…?... You'll come back, right?"

Then she felt it.

A gentle breeze came from the Witching Well. It was impossible that something like that could come from there.

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Gift from my fucking father. The only thing you have to do is that you CAN'T get in my way, then you'll be safe."**_

No way…

He was calling her, asking her for wait, he still was down there. The tears fell to the Well when she approached her face to that depth.

"Bigby!" She cried. "Can you hear me?!"

Another breeze came, but that was stronger than the last one.

"Oh my God…" She gasped when the tears was falling in the depth of the Witching Well. "What do I do?!"

_To be continued…_

**OH MY GOOOSH! Our Big Bad Wolf is here! Or… Almost XD I told you this fic would be short, but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews?**


End file.
